CD and Brother
by TheSoul986
Summary: CraigxRubi Rubi llega a casa contenta ,su mejor amiga le entrega un extraño CD y se lo regala ,pero mama y papa saldran y tendra que verla con Craig ¿Pasara algo que no deberia ,alguien forzara a alguien o simplemente los dos querran lo mismo? ...


**ADVERTENCIA: Incesto! Y lenguaje fuerte, demasiado fuerte…**

Esto se me ocurrió un día en q leí un fic, y lo leí pensando en Craig y dije OMG tengo q hacer lemmon de hermanos w

Saben, les diré un secreto…también es basado en un sueño q tuve en q yo era la hermana de Damien OMG, estábamos en el infierno oh dios…

Bueno comienza el fic, disfruten!

**CD and Brother**

El día en que tu hermana es engañada por su mejor amiga

El día en que tu hermano se excita como nunca

El día en que tu padre se le ocurre ``esa´´ brillante idea

El día en que tu madre no dice nada al respecto

El día en que están solos en casa

Rubí llego a su casa de lo mas contenta, vestía unos vaqueros, y una blusa verde y naranja, la blusa era apretada y se notaban sus algo desarrollados pechos.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación pensando en como disfrutaría lo que sucedería después…

Entonces escucho el grito de su madre pidiéndole que baje, resignada y ansiosa bajo con rapidez al comedor y ayudo a su madre en la cocina…

-Llegue! – escucho el sonido de la voz de su hermano mayor…

Últimamente, en los dos últimos años le había cogido un gran cariño, y lo trataba con respeto al igual como el hacia con ella…

Ella tenía 14 y el tenia 18…

Rubí a la edad que tenia era normal que supiera pocas cosas sobre la vida ,no solo por su edad sino por que le importaba un carajo todo eso ,siempre se convencía de que la vida se aprende de acuerdo a su edad ,nunca apresurándose a saber mas…

A diferencia de su hermano, el al tener 18 sabia todo lo que un chico debe saber a esa edad y mas…

En muchas oportunidades, le quiso enseñar a Rubí los peligros y consecuencias de la vida… Pero ella le decía que no le interesaba saber…

Hace unos meses que se rindió de enseñarle a Rubí las cosas malas que South Park puede traerle a propósito o por casualidad…

Solía Craig encerrarse en su habitación a jugar con Stripe o escuchar música, o jugar en la computadora o estar en el Chat…

Algunas veces quedaba con algún amigo para quedarse en su casa o dar un paseo por muy gay que suene eso…

Rubí se entretenía saliendo con sus amigas al cine o con Ike, el hermanito extranjero de Kyle, solia pasear con él hasta altas horas de la noche por callejones oscuros que asustaban un poco a Ike y que no intimidaban ni una pizca a Rubí…

Un día los cogieron por sorpresa 4 muchachos de cómo 17 años, todos con caras de ser violadores en potencia, Ike ahogo un grito de miedo y Rubí ni se inmuto…

Los 4 se acercaron a ellos, en eso apareció Craig, de atrás de Ike, ya que adelante iba Rubí, miro a los 4 fulminándoles con la mirada. Y ellos se asustaron y corrieron al ver que el era alto y de buen físico, fácilmente Craig los podía golpear hasta hacerlos polvo…

En ese mismo instante Rubí también los miraba enojada porque le trababan el paso ,al ver que corrían creyó que ella los espanto ,Ike se quedo asustado y miro atrás y le mando una sonrisa agradecido ,Craig le sonrió de regreso y se fue por donde vino…

Iba por ahí por pura casualidad, iba a casa y vio por ese callejón, era un atajo para llegar a casa mas rápido pero se veía peligroso, luego se fijo en dos sombras que pasaban por ahí, eran su hermana y Ike, luego se fijo en las cuatros sombras que se acercaban a ellos de forma alarmante, se acerco y los espanto dándole el crédito a su hermana…

Desde ese día todas las noches la seguía alejándola del peligro a escondidas ya que ella no quería entender sobre lo que le podría pasar si no aprendía defensa personal o a saber diferenciar a una persona mala de entre gente buena…

Hasta se puede desconfiar de los amigos…

Craig se sentó en la mesa del comedor a esperar su almuerzo, mientras Rubí ayudaba a su madre en la comida, al rato bajo su padre por las escaleras e igualmente se sentó en el comedor…

Luego de 30 minutos de aburrimiento total se sirvió el almuerzo, comieron tranquilamente hasta que el padre hablo al ver a su hija comer rápidamente y contenta…

-Rubí ocurrió algo en la escuela para que estés así de contenta?

-Si papa, mi best friend me dio esto – de la nada saco un CD – me dijo que la película era muy interesante y que me la regalaba, porque algo le decía que me gustaría quedarme con el CD…

-Oh…. Vaya, bueno entonces que Craig vea la película contigo…

Rubí le enseño el dedo, igual hizo su padre, luego su madre y al final Craig…

-Veras esa película quieras o no con Craig, hoy saldremos tu madre y yo y no volveremos hasta el día siguiente… Prefiero que se queden juntos, que tal si ven la película en la noche, así estarán juntos, si ocurre algo…

-En la noche? – Rubí iba a protestar pero lo miro del modo positivo, si esperaba mas, hasta la noche, entonces estaría mas ansiosa de ver la película, y eso seria grandioso, ya que la vería mas alegre de lo que estaba ahora – De acuerdo… la veré en la noche… con Craig…

-Perfecto!

Terminaron su almuerzo dentro de unos 15 minutos, y todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones…

Craig tenía su habitación al lado del cuarto de Rubí en el segundo piso…

Mas al fondo se encontraba la habitación de sus padres, ellos dormían juntos en una cama matrimonial…

Encerrado en su habitación trato de pensar de qué trataría la famosa película que Rubí menciono, cansado de pensar sin darse cuenta empezó a cabecear…hasta quedarse dormido…

-^^+^^+CraigTucker^^+^^+RubiTucker^^+^^-

Llego la noche y con ella, la luna y las estrellas, eran las 8:13 p.m, sus padres salían apresurados por la puerta despidiéndose de sus hijos, tomaron un taxi y se marcharon, Rubi miro a Craig, Craig miro a Rubí, se levantaron el dedo, y se fueron a la habitación de la menor…

Al llegar a esta, Rubi cogió el CD que se encontraba encima de su cama, lo coloco en el DVD y prendió la tele con el control remoto…

Pulso el botón para reproducir el video y ninguno de los dos se espero ver de que era ``eso´´ de lo que trataba la película…

-^^+^^+CraigTucker^^+^^+RubiTucker^^+^^-

-…

-…

Quedaron mirando la pantalla mas sonrojados que una manzana y un tomate compitiendo por ver quien era el más rojo…

-Ahhhh! Si! Ahhh! Mas duro! Mmmm! ASI! Ohhhhh! Me gusta, lo quiero más fuerte aah!

Ambos no sabían como reaccionar, Rubí cruzo las piernas y cerro los ojos excitada involuntariamente… con un demonio, estaba bien mojada!

Craig, escucho los gemidos de la actriz de la pantalla y vio como rebotaban sus grandes senos, se excito de sobremanera y sintió un enorme bulto en sus pantalones…

Carajo, la había cagado…

Rubí no estaba nada mejor ,aparte de estar bien mojada sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre ,tenia unas enormes ganas de tocarse ahí y tener un buen orgasmo… pero…mierda… su hermano estaba a su lado con un excitante bulto entre sus pantalones y ….

MIERDA! QUE?

Su hermano con un bulto en la entrepierna?

``La cage´´ pensó Rubí…

Craig se mordió el labio inferior al ver a la actriz gemir como una descocida y rogar por más al tipo que la cogía…

Oh Mierda, tenia unas horribles ganas de cojer!

Su hermana trato de ignorar los gemidos de la actriz y el muchacho que la cogía… Pero era imposible…trato de buscar el control remoto para apagar la tele pero no estaba por ningún lado…

-Carajo…La he cagado en grande, maldita puta la que me dio esta mierda – susurro mirando la pantalla de su televisor, habia estado tan emocionada de ver la película /que resulto ser porno/ que había subido el volumen mas de lo necesario…

Craig no soportaba la presión en sus pantalones…le dolía horriblemente mientras en su mente solo pensaba en cojer, joder, tener sexo, lo que sea!

Pronto su mente se nublo y su ``amigo´´ pidió consuelo en el coño de una mujer, no importaba quien, solo quería follar…

Levanto la vista y vio a su hermana con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada al máximo, el estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la cama y Rubí sentada en el colchón de esta…

Se acerco a sus piernas y bajo sus bragas…

Al encerrarse todos después del almuerzo en sus respectivos cuartos, Rubí cambio sus vaqueros y su blusa por un vestido verde que era para marcar sus curvas y que con las justas si tapaba sus pantaletas…

Rubí sintió que unas manos se colaban debajo de su falda, le sacaban las bragas y le separaban las piernas, abrio los ojos sorprendida y vio a su propio hermano acercar su cabeza a su coño mojado…

Gimió de placer al sentir la húmeda lengua de Craig pasar por los labios de su entrepierna, a sus gemidos se unía los gemidos de la actriz de la película…

Craig sintió en su lengua un sabor dulzor y lo lamió intenso probando ese delicioso sabor y olor… Escucho gritos y gemidos de placer y le levanto un poco el ego, dejo de lamer y chupo su clítoris fuertemente, ante ello Rubí grito el nombre de su hermano…

Se recostó en la cama para disfrutar mas de las atenciones que Craig le brindaba, ante cada chupada o lamida ella gemía muy fuerte excitada y sonrojada hasta el tope…

Craig dejo de lamerle y metió su lengua en el coño de Rubí, a lo que ella respondió con un grito de placer, con sus manos tomo la cabeza de su hermano y la juntaba con ella aun mas, montandose la lengua de Craig, movia sus caderas con rapidez, deseando que nunca acabara, mientras Craig disfrutaba de su sabor y de los gemidos que Rubí daba…

Craig se separo de Rubí a lo que ella le miro molesta, su hermano se echo en la cama y tomo a Rubí de las caderas sentándola en su boca, Craig cerró los ojos y volvió a meter su lengua en Rubí, a lo que ella movía sus caderas de arriba abajo más cómoda…

Hasta que sintió el adorado orgasmo, arqueo su espalda mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía el nombre de su hermano. Craig saco su lengua de Rubí y chupo su clítoris haciendo que Rubí gimiera adolorida…

-No puedo más…. Para! – Craig ignoro las suplicas de Rubí y siguió chupando su clítoris. Ella movía sus caderas en un intento vano de que se alejara de ella, Craig la tenia bien sujeta de los muslos… Rubí sentía tanto dolor y placer que no sabia explicar con palabras exactamente lo que sentía…

Craig siguió ignorando las suplicas que Rubí le daba, le rogaba que se detuviera, pero el la ignoraba olímpicamente, escucho que sollozaba pero también ignoro eso, chupo su clítoris mas fuerte haciendo que ella gritara descocida y se corriera, el lamió todo su jugo excitado, pero le había gustado tanto ese sabor que otra vez chupo su clítoris…

Rubí abrió los ojos asustada al sentir la lengua de Craig todavía en su zona sensible, después del primer orgasmo se había vuelto súper hiper mega sensible en esa zona, después del segundo imaginen como se sentiría…

Llego un tercer orgasmo haciendo a Rubí llorar y gemir del placer…

Pero el no se detuvo ahí, siguió chupándole el clítoris mientras ella le gritaba que se detuviera, le jalaba los cabellos, arañaba su sien, enterraba las uñas en su cabeza, pero el terco se negaba a separarse…

Listo… vino un cuarto orgasmo que hizo estallar a Rubí irguiendo mas de lo que ya estaban sus pezones que se notaban a través de la tela de su vestido…

Craig volvió a tomar todo el jugo de Rubí sintiéndose satisfecho y a la vez no, todavía tenia ganas de follar…

Tiro a Rubí a la cama apresando sus muñecas con una mano, con la otra abrió sus pantalones, los bajo junto a sus calzoncillos lo suficiente para sacar fuera su miembro, se puso entre sus piernas y levanto una de sus rodillas con su mano, de una sola embestida se introdujo en Rubí sintiéndose relajado y vivo…

Rubí sintió un horrible dolor en su entrepierna, penso que ahí mismo se partiría en dos, grito de dolor mientras lloraba impotente y movía sus manos pero Craig era bastante fuerte…

Rubí miro a su hermano llorosa pidiéndole con la mirada que la dejase ir, pero el la ignoro y empezó a mover sus caderas…

Si se miraba el rostro de Rubí, se notaria en las facciones de su rostro que se encontraba adolorida, pero… si mirabas con atención, se notaria que Rubí realmente disfrutaba lo que Craig le hacia, llámenla masoquista pero es la verdad…

Rubí disfrutaba lo que su hermano le hacia, el dolor hace buen rato que se había esfumado ahora le daba paso a una enorme ola de placer…

Rubí aun tenia el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro y en momentos inoportunos se le salían unas lagrimitas que ella no deseaba que salieran…

Craig recobro un poco de razón al ver en un instante las lagrimas de su hermanita, a pesar de haberla ignorado por un buen tiempo…

Beso y lamió las pequeñas gotitas de agua salada que salían de sus ojos mientras la embestía con fuerza…

Rubí miro a su hermano completamente sonrojada…

-Craig, por favor, ¿me soltarías? – Craig le sonrió y soltó sus muñecas sin dejar de embestirla.

Rubí rápidamente abrazo su cuello escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro, a lo que Craig sonrió dulcemente, mientras seguía embistiéndola con fuerza…Pronto Rubí sintió un cosquilleo intenso en su bajo vientre haciendo que arquee su espalda.

Craig noto los endurecidos pezones de su hermana a través de la tela, cojio su vestido y lo subió hasta su cuello, dejando expuesto sus pechos, acerco su boca a su pecho izquierdo y lo lamió intensamente, haciendo a Rubí gemir de satisfacción.

Craig pronto metió su duro pezón a su boca y lo succiono fuertemente haciendo a Rubí sonrojarse hasta las orejas, arqueo su espalda para darle mas acceso a sus pechos y Craig lamió, beso y chupo su pecho hasta ponerlo rojo…

Luego guió su cabeza al otro pecho y lo colmo de atenciones como con el izquierdo.

Rubí movió sus caderas con rapidez en busca de terminar con la hoguera de su cuerpo…

Craig tomo sus caderas y la embistió con más fuerza y a Rubí le encanto la forma brusca en que la follaba…

Craig empezó a lamer su cuello dejando marcas rojizas notorias, que no solo estaban en su cuello sino también en sus pechos…

Embistió una última vez para hacer llegar a Rubí a un orgasmo exquisito haciéndola gemir de gozo…

Pronto acabo junto con ella gruñendo el nombre de su hermana…

Rubí ladeo la cabeza… La película había terminado hace un rato y la tele se había apagado sola al no encontrar nada que reproducir…

Craig jadeo cansado…

Rubí lo miro somnolienta, Craig cogió las sabanas y los tapo a los dos…

-Te quiero Craig…

-Yo también Rubí…yo también…

Poco a poco Morfeo les abrió las puertas de su casa, y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos…

Rubí aprendió varias lecciones ese día…

Nunca vuelvas a confiar en tu best friend

Craig es una fiera en la cama

Y la ultima y más importante… en realidad no es una lección sino un beneficio…

No tendría que preocuparse más por hacer el amor con dolor con algún novio ya que su hermano le había quitado la virginidad…

-^^+^^+CraigTucker^^+^^+RubiTucker^^+^^-

-RUBI? QUE SIGNIFICA ESA MANCHA DE SANGRE EN LAS COBIJAS! Y LA MANCHA DE SEMEN? RUBIIII!

Carajo, su madre la había descubierto, pero había tenido un buen polvo y lo seguiría teniendo ya que ahora Rubí y Craig tienen ``clases privadas´´ en la habitación de él.

Riendo, entro a la ducha a darse un buen baño de agua fría porque de solo pensar en Craig tenia unas horribles ganas de entrar a la habitación de su hermano y hacer ``cosas´´…

Y ver una película… Y vaya que su best friend tenia razón, ahora esa película esta entre sus favoritas…

¡FIN!

Eso es todo amigos!

Si no es mucha molestia me dejarian rewier ne?


End file.
